Story of the Legendaries
by pokemonfan9998
Summary: This story is about all the legendary pokemon up to generation five.
1. The beginning of pokemon

Mew was the ancestor of all Pokémon. Mewtwo was created by crazy scientists but that's not what we are talking about today. Today we are talking the Pokémon regions and how they originated.

So Mew was the ancestor of all Pokémon. The 1st era was an all Mew era. Everyone was happy.

One day a girl Mew found what we call today mutation berries. Mews were every Pokémon type but if they eat a berry their babies would be the type of the berry. The girl mew was hungry and parched so why not eat a berry? The girl mew ate a water berry. The girl mew was pregnant so the berry affected her kids. Instead of baby mews she got pure water Pokémon. When the eggs hatched it surprised every mew.

"What kind of Mew is this," exclaimed her husband.

"I don't know," said the girl Mew freaking out. Her husband never lost his cool before and the girl mew did not like it when he did. The girl mew did not know what to say. She didn't know the berries affected her babies.

Anyway, the girl Mew did not know what to name these new creatures. The eldest was very sweet. You could always count on her to bring you berries. She was friendly to everyone. Everyone loved her.

"Let's call her Suicune," a little boy Mew said at whim. Suicune was the mew word for sweet so everyone agreed. A little Boy from the litter was very energetic. You would always see him pace around for no reason. He also danced around waving his scalchop. Everyone thought he was hyperactive. They named him Oshuwatt which was the mew word for hyper. Last but not least there was an average girl with a normal amount of energy. The only thing that really stood out was the tufts of fur on her head and tail. They named her pampour which meant tuft of water in mew.

Since the mews did not know the affects of the mutation berry new species kept coming up. A lot of mews were confused. Chaos emerged. Some Pokémon like Arceus, Dialga and Palka wanted legendary Pokémon to be all powerful. Others like Suicune RICU AND Enti wanted all Pokémon to be peaceful and their one reigon. Some Pokémon were plain power hungry and formed tribes to take over the region. These tribes ruthlessly attacked the region. These were dark times.

One day a group of Pokémon decided to have a meeting with the region.

"We have to come up with a compromise before we destroy each other," said Azelf

"All Pokémon should be able to live in peace," said Riku.

"We should keep our old ways," said Enti

" Legendary Pokémon should have all power because they are the absolute strongest," interrupted Palka.

"Spiciest," yelled a glaceion.

"We are the strongest," said Rayzaa.

"Again…" said the glaceion under his breath. "SPICHIEST!"

"I totally agree with the glaceion," admitted Enti.

"I believe all Pokémon should have the right to make their own decisions and be happy," said Suicune.

"Rubbish," yelled Dialga.

"We should make a compromise. Cobaylion has a great idea," said Virizon.

"We should have regions. Legendarys will be the gardians and protect them at all costs. To limit power multiple legindarys will be gardians of each region. We may not force or threaten Pokémon to serve us. They may only do it at their own will. Each year there will be an assembly of Pokémon who want to be advisors. Every legendary will appoint 10. Advisors will advise on what legendarys should do and serve a maximum of 3 years. No Pokémon shall touch temporal tower or the jewel of life unless nessicarry. Gardians will also protect sacred items. Oh. And one region will be set aside for regular pokemon." said cobaylion. Every pokemon agreed so the system started shortly.


	2. The Jerk and the Jewel of life

About 11 months after the reigions were formed Arceus and Dialga put their spiciest minds to the test.

"Arceus, don't you think temporal tower would be a great castle for me," asked Dialga.

"It would be great but Cobaylion made those stupid rules prohibiting us to touch it. I really would like to have the jewl of life," said Arceus.

"They limit our power way too much. Everyone knows we are the strongest," said Dialga.

"That's exactly what I think," said Arceus.

"The gaurds are weak so we can raid them no problem," bragged Dialga.

"Let's do it," said Arceus.

"I'll round up Cherrium and the others," said Dialga. So Arceus Dialga and their other pokemon walked to the cave where the jewel of life was stored. It was right on the border of the Unova reigion.

"Hault by of the order of Cobalion you may not enter," said a Leaafion.

"Great," said Dialga. " Now I'll have to tell Darkari mission protection is off," he lied.

"What's mission protection," asked a jigglypuff.

" We will use our powers to make the jewel of life even harder to find," lied Arceus.

The pokemon protecting the cave went in a huddle.

" What should we do," asked a Joltic.

" No one can go in unless approved by Cobaylion," said a Dewwot. The pokemon broke the huddle. "You must wait until we get approved or denied by Cobalion. If you get approved you may do whatever you may do but if you get denied you shall never come here again," said the Dewwot.

"Deal," said Arceus. Arceus , Dialga, and the others wen't back to their land. "Those pokemon are so gullible," said Arceus.

"Except for Dewwot. She is smart and hot," said Dialga

"Don't tell me your falling in love with that Dewwot," said Arceus.

"I can't help it man," said Dialga

"You better because if Cobalion says no you will never see her again," said Arceus.

Cobalion's cave was a good cave. There were tons of shards there. Occasionally you would find a few gold nuggets.

"Dialga and Arceus want to make the jewel of life "harder to reach". I don't trust them," said Dewwot.

" I'll ask Virizon," said Cobalion.

" Yes Cobalion," said Virizon.

" Wow. Nice hearing. It will come in handy on our mission," said Cobalion.

" A mission," asked Virizon.

" Yes a mission. We will stand guard by the jewel of life to see if Dialga and Arceue are really protecting the jewel of life. If they are stealing we will defeat them. And also make sure they don't find out the time gears are inside the pillar holding the jewl of life. That would be bad…..," said Cobalion.

" So I'll tell Arceus mission protection is on," asked Dewwot.

"Sure," said Cobalion. So Cobalion's best messanger Staraptor told Dialga and Arceus their request was approved. A few days later Dialga and Arceus came ready to strike. They knew they would have to battle a few pokemon but they didn't know 2 legendaries were guarding it too. When Dialga and Arceus reached the cave they reached the cave they could barely hide their evil smiles.

" Why must you bring your helpers ," asked Dewwot.

"We need multiple pokemon for the mission," said Dialga. Dewwot gulped in a yell.

" Ok, you may go," Dewwot forced out of her mouth. Arceus and Dialga bolted in the cave.

"This looks suspicious. I think we should tell Cobalion," said Dewwot.

" I'll teleport us there. We must also prepare to fight," said Gothitelle. Gothitelle and Dewwot teleported in the cave and warned Cobalion. When Cobalion herd the news they knew it meant one thing. Dialga and Arceus were attempting to steal the jewel of life.

Meanwhile Arceus and Dialga were almost there.

" I can't believe how gullible they are," exclaimed Arceus.

" I thought for sure I would have to knock them out. Oooh, I see the jewel of life," said Dialga.

" Stealing anything," said Dewwot.

"Yes," said Arceus. Arceus used a hyper voice that was so powerful it knocked out half of every non legendary pokemon except theirs.

" It's on'" said Virizon. Virizon used a magic leaf that made Arceus and Dialga's flotzel faint. It also left a pretty good mark on their electrobuzz.

" Flarion! Use flame thrower on Virizon," yelled Arceus. The move was effective but Virizon was a legegendary. It only took a little of her H.P. Lopunny tried to use hi jump kick on Cobalion but he dodged it. The wound made him faint.

" I shall never let you steal from my rulers," yelled Dewwot. Dewwot used hydro pump and it knocked out Flarion.

"Thanks for the training," said Arceus.

" We have the jewel of life. Ralts! Teleport," said Dialga. And that's how Arceus and Dialga got away with it. After that Cobalion's treaty was practically thrown down the down the drain. Arceus with the jewel of life went against everything Cobalion said.


	3. Suicune's narrative

"It feels strange ruling two regions even though Johnto and Kanto are basically on region. Ho-Oh and Luigia are so modest. They stuck to one region. Oh-so many pokemon serve me. They grant my every whim. I also have intelligent advisors. I will protect my region at all costs," I said. I'm not sure if it's the best speech but it's ok. Chickorita bolted into the palace. She was shivering and practically frozen.

"S-s-suicune I have bad news," said Chickorita. Suicune is my name.

"Are you ok," I asked her.

"I got hit with an ice beam and fainted hours ago," said Chickorita frantically. Chickorita was on low hit points and everyone knew that. She was practically going insane. I hate to see Chickorita like that. I gave her 3 Oran berries and she was normal again.

"Sooooo…. What's the news," I asked Chickorita calmly.

"Mamoswime and his tribe are trying to take over your kingdom again," said Chickorita.

"I got this. I guess I have another battle," I said. This was the 2nt time I battled him this week. That Arceus and Dialga incident got the whole world going. The whole pokemon world was changed by their blunder. Mamoswime and his tribe are more power-hungry than Arceus and Dialga and that says something. I guess some people never learn. I got my army and marched to the battle field.

"I shall defeat every region," said Mamoswime. He always has all his lines planned out. At least it was better than what he said a few days ago. His line was I like cheese. I don't know what was going through his head when he said that. That line took all the scare out of the battle because we were too busy laughing at his line. This time none of the scare was taken out of the battle. I kept cool so my team would.

"Not at my watch," I said. The battle started. Mamoswime used blizzard on my Venasaur. Venasaur almost fainted but he had enough energy to use solar beam and almost knock out Mamoswime. I used hydro pump and the battle was over. I think this was my easiest battle. I wasn't going to let Mamoswime retreat this time. I got all my pokemon to surround Mamoswime. When I surrounded Mamoswime his team ditched him. I didn't mind that Mamoswime's army was ditching them because the army was breaking up. This meant those pokemon would stop being in conquest tribes and live a normal life. I was happy that they stopped and would be everyday pokemon. By the time Mamoswime woke up it was too late.

"This is the last time you terrorize my pokemon. You will be sentenced to 5 years in my dungeon," I said. My pokemon grabbed Mamoswime and forcefully took him to the dungeon. Mamoswime scowled at me as he went to the dungeon. I was happy he was gone. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulder. I think everything will be much more peaceful without the conquest tribe.

As I walked home that night I heard Chickorita bolt towards me. Then I realized she wasn't Chickorita. She evolved into a Bayleef.

"I evolved," said Bayleef. She had new found confidence inside her. I could feel it.

"You evolved," I said excited.

"Yup," said Bayleef.

"You must have trained a lot," I exclaimed.

"I did," said Bayleef.

"Would you like me to teach you the move protect so you won't get hit badly anymore," I asked Bayleef.

So I taught Bayleef protect and she was much better off! Eventually she wanted to fight in my army. She is really strong! I won't have to worry about battling with her on my side.


	4. Arceus's Narrative

After me and Dialga teleported we went out separate ways. I am Arceus and this is my story. As you all know me and Dialga won the battle against Cobalion and Virizion's army. We had to run to make it out without being caught. Even though Cobalion and Virizion fainted it would only be a matter of time before they recovered. This was when we said our goodbyes. We were sad that we might never see each other again but we didn't need each other's assistance anymore.

I went to Hoenn. I was digging underground trying to find a passage to a cave when I bumped into Groudon. I was nervous when I saw Groudon because Groudon is the heaviest known pokemon in the world. For all I know at my normal state he could easily crush me.

"Are you that dumbo Arceus who stole the jewel of life," asked Groudon.

"No…," I lied awkwardly. My legs started to tense up. Groudon would definitely know I was lying by what I just did.

"YOU ARE HIM," snapped Groudon. Groudon immediately used dig. Groudon didn't mess around. I jumped to dodge the hit and landed on a sky plate. My form changed to Sky Form. Groudon tried to attack me with dig again. I jumped again but this time I jumped into the clouds. I was gliding in the sky instead of falling. This felt amazing.

As I glided I found the Ransi region. It was a beautiful region so I landed there. At that time the Ransi region was a bunch of scattered islands. I wanted this to be my region so I used the Jewel of Life to merge the islands into the shape of me. Once the islands merged I was the clear ruler. I still had to watch out for the flying legendarys but other than that I was safe.


	5. Dialga and the Obsession

After me and Arceus teleported we went our separate ways. It was sad I might never see him again but I knew I had to keep going. I bolted to Temporal Tower. The only thing I had on my mind except controlling time was being with Dewott. I tried sending an escort to ask her if she wanted to come back and of coarse take her back if she wanted to go. Golbat came in with unfortunate news.

"Dewott told me that you are an obsessed looser," said Golbat. Some girls like to play hard to get. They think it is cool. My next message was get away from me you geek. I thought she really loved me to be playing that hard.

That's true love. 2 months and 100 messages later I realized Dewott didn't like me at all. I can not live without Dewott. No way! I wanted her to be with me one way or another so I sent Golbat but this time he would kidnap her. It was a reasonable way to get her attention. It took about 2 hours for the guards to kidnap Dewott. I was happy that the guards succeeded but now I had to get Dewott to like me. I knew that would be hard. It took a ton of force to get Dewott in.

"YOU WIERDO," yelled Dewott.

"You won't be thinking that for long," I said calmly.

"COBALION WILL TRACK YOU DOWN," yelled Dewott.

"I brought my army here," I retorted.

"I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU," yelled Dewott.

"Take her to the dungeon so she doesn't run away," I said. I never wanted to go this far. I wanted Dewott to like me and this is where it went.

The next day I learned the move attract so I could get Dewott to like me. I thought it was fool proof until the move failed.

"I told you I will never like you," said Dewott softly. As soft as it was you could feel the anger. "THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A GUY," said Dewott.

"EWWW! I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU! GET OUT OF MY CASTLE," I yelled.

"With pleasure," said Dewott. As Dewott left I didn't realize she pranked me. The shock of the moment really got me! The next day I was surrounded. Dewott must have ratted me out. I never thought it would be this far.

"Give up Temporal Tower or face my wrath," yelled Cobalion.

"I can't believe you thought I was a guy. You are unable to use attract dummy," said Dewott. She was full of pride. That's what I love about her.

"Your under siege," yelled Virizon. Dewott must have meant business to get Virizon involved.

"You may think that but I have access to another world. A world where I have all control. Come with me Dewott," I said

"NEVER," yelled Dewott.

"I won't go down easy. Gothitelle use telekinesis," I said. So Gothitelle used telekinesis and took me and Dewott and my followers to the Distortion World. It would be a new beginning.


	6. The Water Trio

Besides the chaotic dragon types there were other rulers of the Sinnoh region. Uxie Azelf Mespirit Manaphy and Kyogre kept tranquility in the sea. Even though Uxie Azelf and Mespirit were psychic types they could still live underwater. They needed to go above surface for the occasional breath so they lived in caves. Azelf could "keep peace and justice" by making bad pokemon "willingly" go to jail. Uxie did the reasoning because he was the smartest. Mespirit connected with the pokemon on an emotional level with her empathy. Manaphy and Kyogre worked the trio was above surface.

Uxie heard chaos was spreading in the pokemon world. It was only a matter of time before it reached the sea. Manaphy and Kyogre could handle the chaos pretty well before it got out of hand. Eventually breathing time became a risk to the region. The water legendaries knew they had to do something so they had a meeting.

"We must do something before the region becomes a bunch of conquest tribes," said Uxie. Uxie was as calm as he could be but he lost his cool.

"It's not like we can stop breathing," said Azelf. Azelf was also a bit nervous because he was used to having pokemon blindly obey him.

"Maybe we can breath underwater. I heard a rumor that there are jewels at the bottom of the ocean that let you breath underwater. Since we have nothing to loose it's worth a shot," said Mespirit. Mespirit was always up to date on all the stories and was also very adventurous. That was 2of the many reasons why the pokemon wanted to hangout with her.

"I think not. If we don't find the jewels before we are out of air bad things will happen," said Uxie. Uxie was very down to earth and very often boring. Hardly anyone liked to hang out with Uxie.

"WE ARE GOING DOWN," yelled everyone but Uxie. Uxie didn't like the idea at all but he had to go down Bottomless Cave with Mespirit and Azelf. No one dared to go down there it was said to be the entrance to the distortion world.

At the bottom of the cave many pokemon suddenly appeared. They had dread in their eyes.

"Stop or we will…What will we do," asked a corsola.

"Come on, Dialga will be very mad if we fail," said a gorebyss.

"Much more than mad," added a remoraid.

"The point is we will destroy you said gorebyss with no enthusiasm.

"Do you want to do this by will or force," asked Azelf. This was his trademark question for anyone who disagreed with him.

"Come on Azelf! Don't be so harsh," exclaimed Mespirit. Mespirit gave Azelf the cold stare then directed her attention to the other pokemon. "We all know you are forced to serve Dialga. We all had our shares of trouble with him and if you go with us you can live freely," said Mespirit.

"Sure," said the pokemon. They knew Mespirit would treat them better so they gave the trio the water jewels and were treated fairly again.


	7. Pokemon Relationchips

Around the time Arceus and Dialga stole the jewel of life Virizion and Cobalion proposed to be mates.

"Yes a million times," Virizon answered when Cobalion proposed.

"When would you like the wedding to be," asked Cobalion.

"As soon as possible," answered Virizion. Virizion waited for this day all her life so Cobalion and Virizion scheduled the wedding to be about a week from then. Flowers were put everywhere. Berries were set up for food. Mespirit agreed to be the announcer. Everything was ready.

"Do you Cobalion and Virizion take each other as life mates," asked Mespirit.

"We do," answered Cobalion and Virizion.

"You 2 are officially mates," announced Mespirit. At that moment a diamond breeze blew through the air. It was the prettiest breeze the pokemon world ever saw. Many pokemon did petal dance to emphasize the breeze. It was a perfect wedding.

Little did Cobalion and Virizon know Mespirit was also going to get her mate that day. She was as happy as ever even though her mating would not be nearly as perfect as Cobalion and Virizon's official wedding. Mespirit went to the lake at Terrakion's home were their mating would be.

"I'm so happy were here together," said Terrakion. Mespirit threw left over petals over their heads.

"Were officially life mates," said Mespirit.

"I couldn't have done it any better myself," said Terrakion.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have had a better marriage but Uxie and Azelf are up on my case about getting out of the water. They say being a legendary means spending all your time "doing you duty"," said Mespirit. Uxie and Azelf always did work nonstop and were particularly boring. Mespirit on the other hand was fun to be around with so Uxie and Azelf used her advantage to control all the other pokemon in the sea. That was one of the things Mespirit couldn't stand about her trio.

"If that was true I wouldn't own this lake. I'd be too busy training to get out of my cave," said Terrakion. Terrakion was a hard worker but he also had the ability to have fun. That was one of the many things Mespirit liked about Terrakion. Terrakion also liked Mespirit because she could understand anyone and wasn't too crazy about how other pokemon look. Terrakion wasn't the cutest pokemon and he knew it yet Mespirit still wanted to mate him. Terrakion loved Mespirit's sympathy towards all pokemon which was her best quality. Mespirit laughed to all of Terrakion's jokes no matter how many times she heard them.

"It's a good thing you can balance work unlike Uxie and Azelf," said Mespirit.

"How about a party. That would keep you away from them for a couple of hours. I met them once at a mandatory meeting and they are way way way too serious. Just because it's only us doesn't mean we can't have a party. I got a ton of berries for the both of us," said Terrakion.


	8. The Escape

After Mespirit got her mate she kept going above the surface to see Terrakion. Even getting her water jewel didn't stop her. Uxie and Azelf started to get concerned.

"Mespirit, you need to stay in the sea," said Uxie.

"I have business above water," said Mespirit.

"I don't care," said Uxie.

"I'm my own pokemon," shouted Mespirit.

"No, your one of the trio," retorted Uxie.

"I have things to do and places to be. If you need someone get Suicune," said Mespirit as she quickly swam to the surface.

"Shall we take her by force," asked Azelf.

"She is an emotional pokemon so she concentrates too much on her feelings. Maybe we should occasionally use Suicune. She is the same as Mespirit but more willing to work," said Uxie.

"I'll send Kyogre to her," said Azelf. Suicune happily said yes to volunteer while Mespirit and Terrakion spent time together. The trio still tries to get Mespirit to work more instead of seeing Terrakion. Uxie often called Mespirit mushy.

One day when Mespirit was walking home Pelipper gave her two eggs. When two pokemon really like each other and there is not a daycare near by Pelipper takes care of it. How else could wild pokemon live on? Anyway Mespirit had a passion to protect the eggs. For a while Mespirit was the only one who knew about it. When one month was left she went to tell Terrakion. She hid the eggs in stacks of unfinished paperwork, and then Mespirit floated up.

"It won't be much longer," said Mespirit vaguely.

"What," asked Terrakion.

"Our babies. It's about a month from now. I stored them in a safe place. I'll bring them up before they hatch," said Mespirit.

"You are the best," said Terrakion.

"Not exactly what Uxie says. He thinks I'm too mushy. My trio is cold hard facts and I'm the only one able to acknowledge feelings. Maybe that's why Uxie is single," said Mespirit.

"I think they are treating you like a tool. I could offer you a much better life. I own plenty of lakes for you. It would be better for the kids too," said Terrakion.

"That's why they will be raised on land where Uxie and Azelf can't harden them. If I try to break free Azelf will make me work by force," said Mespirit.

"You're a legendary! It's time for you to take charge… And learn the move protect. I'll give you a demo," said Terrakion. Mespirit went home with Terrakion's demo. She kept watching it till she mastered the move. Then Mespirit had to find the courage to use it. About a few days later her eggs started to frantically wiggle she knew this meant her eggs would hatch soon. As Mespirit started to swim up Uxie caught her.

" Where do you think you are going," asked Uxie.

"Out of here ,"said Mespirit.

"It looks like you need some force. AZELF!The time has come," said Uxie. Azelf tried to control Mespirit but he failed brutally.

"I learned the move protect and I also know the move teleport. And I am about to teleport out of here," said Mespirit.

"Leave? That's all we can easily replace you with Suicune," said Azelf.

"No. I'm also taking my subject with me," said Mespirit.

"They are the trio's subjects," said Azelf.

"No, most of them are serving me and I shall take them with me like it or not," said Mespirit.

"So what? A few slaves… I mean servants lost," said Azelf.

"What did you say," asked a frillish sassily.

"We all know what you said which is why we will all be with Mespirit," said a marill. It turns out that 2 thirds of the regular pokemon went with Mespirit and her two eggs to be with Terrakion. It was tough luck for the rest.


End file.
